Finding Merlin
by mellarkfan121
Summary: Set in 4x06. I got this idea while watching 'A Servant of Two Masters'. What if Gwaine and Arthur hadn't found Merlin in the bog, but in Morgana's house? Before she brain-washed Merlin and healed his wound? Will Arthur save Merlin in time? Will Merlin survive? What will Morgana do when she finds the man she's been searching for, for more than a year, and desperately wishes to kill?
1. Chapter 1- Part 1

**Hey guys! So this is my second Merlin story! If any of you are interested, my other story is "Warlock's Final Moments" it's a work in progress and here is the description!  
**

**"Set in 3x01. After Merlin has been missing for 2 days, Arthur and the knights set out on a search to find the young warlock. They find him chained up in a clearing... barely alive. Will Merlin survive? What will Arthur do? Will magic be revealed? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated 'T' for blood."**

**Anyways, back to this story. I thought about this while watching 'A Servant of two Masters". Hope u enjoy!**

**Arthur POV-**

I had just slain one soldier, when a whole bunch started barreling down the thin passageway. I got my sword ready and was about to strike, when about ten or so boulders came crashing down about two feet ahead, separating me from the mercenaries... and Merlin.

"Merlin!" I yelled, trying to reach him, before all the boulders fell. My attempt failed, and I ended up staring a pile of rocks, and no Merlin. Sinking down to my knees, I wrested my head in the palms of hands, and cried.

_He was dying, and now he's left with the mercenaries, who knows what they'll do to him. Merlin's always been there for me and now I-I've failed him. But I won't give up._

Standing up and grabbing my sword, I carefully made my way back to Camelot.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, I heard some leaves rustling behind a tree. Carefully, with my sword up and ready to strike at any given time, I made my way around the tree. The person, too, saw me and thrust their sword at me. I weakly defended myself and breathed a sigh of relief, when I noticed it was Sirs Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival.

"Nice to see you too," I breathed out. They smiled and clapped me on the back, but then seemed to notice something was missing.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked, obviously worried.

My shoulders slumped, and I said, "He's been taken by the mercenaries." **(Is that what thy're called? Correct me if i'm wrong.)** Immediately, all the knights breathed in a sharp intake of air,and their faces wore gloomy expressions. "Come on, let's get back to Camelot." I stated.

"Yes Sire," They all replied.

* * *

We were all in the Council Room, talking about how the Mercanries knew of our path when Gauis entered.

"Where's Merlin?" Gauis repeated the question asked by Gwaine not too long ago.

"He's alive," I started, looking sadly upon Gauis, for Merlin was like a son to him, "Last I saw him, he was still alive." Turning to the knights, I said, "Prepare a patrol. You leave at first light." They nodded and left the room. Returning my attention back to Gauis, I said, 'We'll find him Gauis, we will." Then I left the room and headed to my chambers.

* * *

A couple hours later, the knights returned, while I was in Council.

"What news?" I asked.

"We found no trace of Merlin sire." Sir Leon stated.

I looked down sadly at my hands when Agravaine stepped forward and walked up to me. "None, but, this." He then slapped down a burnt piece of Merlin's brown jacket in front me. "I'm sorry you have lost such a loyal and-" I just waved him off.

"And the Mercenaries? What news of them?"

"Nothing Sire, I'm sorry. We've searched everywhere. It seems they knew of our path." Sir Gwaine said.

"But how?" I pestered, "Our route was only known to a few, withing Camelot."

"Then there is only one conclusion we can draw," Sir Leon started, "we have a traitor in our midst."

* * *

The next morning, I rushed out of my chambers, desperate to get away from George. put on my armor and cape myself, for I had no man-servant to do it, (except George, but I only want Merlin), and exited the Castle.

Gwen caught up to me and said, "Arthur we all miss him but how will you find him? There's no trace of him anywhere!"

"I'm sorry Gwen. But do just expect me to take their word? To accept the fact that Merlin's gone? I can't give with out at least trying." I replied.

"Okay, but just do me one favor. Don't go alone."

"He won't be," Sir Gwaine stated arriving behind us, already on his horse.

"See. You may have saved me from a day of my mis-chatter." I said. Gwen hugged me, and then Gwaine and I were off.

* * *

"You know what I like about Merlin? He doesn't want praise. All the things he does, just for the sake of doing them." Sir Gwaine said, after too long of a silence.

"Yeah..." I trailed off thinking of how frightened I was when I turned and found Merlin laying on the ground, during our battle. I wonder what he must be going through...

After about, maybe, a half hour later, we found an entrance to some sort of shelter-ish place. Curious, Gwaine and I dis-mounted our horses and slowly made our way to the door. We heard a voice and stopped in our tracks, listening intently.

"You could prove very useful you know. My dear brother seems very fond of you." The person then chanted words of magic and started walking towards the door.

"Move, move." I whispered to the knight beside me. Quickly, but cautiously, we made our way behind a boulder and watched Morgana leave and walk off.

"Morgana..." I trailed off, surprised, for I had not seen her in more than a year after she betrayed Camelot.

Gwaine and I left our post and swiftly made our way inside. We found shelves upon shelves of jars and spell books. Just as I was about to open a bluey-green jar, I heard a moan from behind me and hastily turned. To my surprise, I found Merlin in his red shirt, with his hands chained and hanging above his head, which looked very uncomfortable.

"Merlin!" I rushed over to him, and found him very pale and his red shirt, even more red just below his heart, where his fatal wound was still wide open and gushing with blood.

"Get me something to pick this lock on the chains. Quick!" I ordered Sir Gwaine.

"Not so fast my dear brother." Morgana appeared in the door. "We have some catching up to do."

**Dun dun duuuuun! So this will only be a two-shot, not a long story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me your thoughts in that magical box below! Thx! **

**~mellarkfan121~**


	2. Chapter 2- Part 2

**I'm ****back! Wo****w, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers guys! I already have 4 favs, 6 reviews and 31 follows! That really means a lot!**

**Anyways, what will happen between Arthur, Morgana, Gwaine and Merlin? Will there be bloodshed? Will Merlin die? Will Arthur be able to save him in time? Look below to find out! Enjoy!**

**Previously on 'Finding** **Merlin':**

_"Get me something to pick this lock on the chains. Quick!" I ordered Sir Gwaine._

_"Not so fast, my dear brother." Morgana appeared in the doorway, "We have some catching up to_ do."

**Arthur POV-**

I slowly turned around, and faced my traitor of a sister. "Morgana," I started cautiously, "It doesn't have to be this way. What happened to you? We used to be friends?"

"I grew up!" She said through gritted teeth. Her eyes glowed yellow and she chanted, "_Sople hacia_ _atras."_, then I was blown backwards in to one of the many shelves.

"Arthur..." Merlin tried to yell, but obviously didn't have the strength.

I almost forgot that Merlin was chained to the ceiling, but all I could manage after what just happened was, "Gwaine... Merlin..." Thankfully, he understood and started searching for something to pick the lock, while Merlin went unconscious. Morgana had not noticed Gwaine yet, or she didn't care, because she was walking towards me again.

"I have seen the future," she started, "And in that future, that servant wench _Guinivere_," Morgana hissed the name, "sits upon _my_ throne! I will not have that! And while you live, I cannot claim it! So you will die, Arthur Pendragon, but first, I will kill your friends, so you suffer even more!" She finished, turning around.

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Merlin was still unconscious, and Gwaine had his back to Morgana picking the locks. He obviously heard and was trying really fast to get Merlin down.

I got up as best as I could, and ran into Morgana, shoving her onto the floor. She was knocked unconscious, but it wouldn't last for long. I rushed over to Gwaine and Merlin and helped Gwaine with the lock. Once we had finished, I threw Merlin over my shoulder. His hands were still chained, but he was off the ceiling and we didn't have much time. I was careful of his wound, and sped out the door.

* * *

After about a half an hour, we stopped and dis-mounted our horses again. I set Merlin down on the ground cautiously, and ordered Gwaine to make a fire. After I untied the tightly bound chains from Merlin's wrists, I pulled his shirt up, then checked his wound. It was a gaping whole, just under his heart, and had hit a major artery. It was still gushing blood, but also some green stuff. I lightly touched my finger to the green fluid and smelled it. It was poison.

"Gwaine!" I yelled, "We have to get Merlin to Camelot and Gauis fast! He's been poisoned!"

"Yes sire." He replied.

Facing Merlin once again, I muttered, "Come on Merlin. Stay with me here."

"You're not going anywhere." Morgana returned, with a red mark on her forehead from went she hit the floor. She thrust out her hand and said, _"Traeme Merlin."_ Suddenly, Merlin was yanked from my grasp and was hovering, mid-air, in front of Morgana.

"Merlin!" I yelled. Slowly, the man-servant's eyes opened and he looked around. Merlin noticed that he was in the air and Morgana was behind him, then looked down. Out of no where, it seemed that Morgana tripped or something, and fell backwards, falling into unconsciousness once again.

I just stood there for a second, trying to think how that happen for there was no rocks, or roots. Just leaves. But how could she trip no leaves? Shaking myself from my thoughts, I picked up Merlin bridal style and place him on the horse. After both Gwaine and myself had put out the fire and mounted our horses, we rode back to Camelot.

* * *

We reached our destination within two hours. Merlin was out cold, so Gwaine and I carefully carried him up to the physician's room.

Without knocking, Gwaine opened the door, and I walked in with Merlin. Gauis was sitting at his table, concocting some medicine or something, but i couldn't care less at the moment.

"Gauis!" I yelled. The old man, turned his head in my direction and immediately went to his bed.

"Lay him here Arthur." Gauis stated, "What happened?"

"Well, I found him in Morgana's place in the forest. Morgana and i have a sort of fight, but then we rushed out and she found us again. I think she tripped, but I'm not so sure. It's like it was magic. But there was no one else around, so she must have tripped on_ something._" I said to him.

Gauis glanced quickly at Merlin, then back to me and said, "I have no idea."

"He's poisoned Gauis," I quickly stated.

"Yes, yes, that's what I thought. Could you get me that bottle there?' He asked, pointing to a bottle with yellow liquid, not two feet away. I grabbed it and handed it to him. Gauis poured it in to the young man's mouth, then reached for a cloth. After he dipped it in a bucket of water, he put pressure on Merlin's wound and said, "He should be fine."

I let out a breath I never knew I was holding, and questioned, "Will he be ready to polish my armour tomorrow morning?"

The Physician chuckled and answered, "Yes. I believe so."

"Good. Thank you Gauis." I stated, then left the room with Gwaine.

_He's going to be alright. _

**And I'm done! I hope you guys all enjoyed that! I appreciate your thoughts, so please leave your reviews in that magical box below! Thanks!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


End file.
